Warrior Cat Rantings
by CynIsHere
Summary: This will be a small collection of rants ranging from incest in the canon world to ridiculous OCs to the Erin's themselves and even to fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Let's get one thing straight; we are talking about cats.

Stray and feral cats on top of that!

They may be hyper intelligent creatures, but not only do they not speak to humans, they can't conduct genetic research, therefore, do not understand the concept of incest.

I know we've all seen the complaints of Ashfur being in love with Squirrelflight because he's her uncle, but again. They're cats. There is not understanding that inbreeding *can lead to genetic mutations and death along the blood lines.

What most people don't bother to check up on is that while Bramblestar is not her uncle, he is still her cousin. If Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather had been theirs, they would have still been inbred.

And while we're looking at Jayfeather, let's look at his blindness. The Erins themselves have stated that he is blind due to genetic problems, despite a wonderful story here on FF which theories that Hollykit and Lionkit actually were Squirellflights while Jaykit was the only son of Leafpool and Crowfeather, also born with normal vision. It goes on to say that as Leafpool helped her sister give birth, Jaykit noticed Leafpool licking one of the other kits and began to move forward towards his mother, thinking "I want licks too!" As he does so, Starclan basically punishes the kit by taking away his sight, and loosing the memory of the voices and the normal vision to growing up.

Now, what's to say Jayfeather didn't have inbreeding in his bloodlines that caused his blindness instead of some random mutation? What if Sandstorms mother and father had been related? What if Crowfeathers' were?

I also want to point out the four siblings Cinderpelt, Brightheart, Thornclaw and Brackenfur. We do not know for sure who there father is, but it is stated it may be Whitestorm or Lionheart, which leaves the questions raised that Bravkenfurs kits, aka Cinderheart and Poppyfrost, (the only two to have kits,) could very well be inbred considering Whitestorm was Sorreltails father as well.

***can meaning it doesn't always, considering probably 50% of the real cats in the world living today have incest in their close family. **

****this is all speculation. None of it is meant to be taken as cannon.**

*****i do not own the story I mentioned. I do not know the author and I hope he/she doesn't mind that I mentioned it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Now I received a review that made a request on the horrid genetics within the canon universe. And I'd like to point out that not everything is set in stone, but according to scientific research, studies and natural, the Erin's made some pretty big mistakes.

Now first, let's take a look at the tortoiseshell cats. Spottedleaf was a tortoiseshell and white cat, Redtail was a tortoiseshell tom cat.

Now here's the problem: while male tortoiseshell aren't a super rare phenomenon, that fact that Redtail could father kits is. It's a well known fact that the gene for said fur pattern is carried in the X chromosome.

I'm not going to go into depth here, but in lay mans terms, a tom needs to inherate XXY chromosomes instead of XY (which is male, XX being female,) commonly known as Klinefelter Syndrome. In other words, Sandstorm could not exists in the real world.

Our next fun fact is the situation of the random colors that parents seemed to be passing down to their kits. Aka: why did Bluesstar give birth to a black and white kit? Not even Mosskits grandparents were black and white. We know Snowfur was white, but even where did that come from? And why is Cloudtail white? (Unless his father was white, which in that case, ignore me.)

The only genetics I'm aware of the Erin's getting right is that a blue eyed cat is much more likely to be deaf because the gene for inner war degeneration is carried in the same allele as the blue eye color.


	3. Chapter 3

Gender swapping? Fun. Who are we gender swapping? Almost everyone! Super fun!

The most infamous gender swapped warrior kitty is Rowanclaw, the Shadowclan deputy who was listed as female for at Least three books as an apprentice! Three! Three books and numerous little quirks all throughout his appearances as a background character. Now I admit keeping track of the hundred or more characters isn't the easy job, but don't you think one of the Erin's would have checked to make sure these back characters are kept with the original design? Or the editor or someone? They've even stated that the only reason he was given Tawnypelt as a mate was to make up for "constantly getting his gender wrong."

It's a common head canon that Rowanclaw is actually a hermaphrodite. Now I can actually admit to liking hermaphordite Rowanclaw, but maybe it's too much for a children's book. (But then again the blood and gore in these stories are too much...) Again leading us back to that little XXY or XXX chromosome issue, but according to online research, it's usually the XX cats that develop abnormally . One side has female gonads, and the other gets male. Or excessive testosterone or estrogen where the internals are one but the externals are another. Or maybe, for the fun of it, let me tell you that he may have what are called ovotestes! If you've been through high school biology, you can probably figure out the meaning of that word.

Now on that case, the chances of Rowanclaw actually being fertile are really slim, like really slim.

(Whoops.)

Okay I think I'm done with the biology leasons now.

At least half of non main chacaters are often mislabeled gender wise and even appearance wise, but that's for another day. Even some main characters are called the opposite gender at birth and redefined later on as they become more important.

Another incident is the two siblings who switched genders: Mintfur and Sagewhisker! Don't the Erin's consult the allegiance page before typing away? I mean when I'm writing a fanfic, I'm constantly trying to make sure the cats are as described by the Erin's! Even my own OCs! And you have probably noticed now that you probably havnt read many, if any, fanfic involving gender swapped characters. Is it cause we work on small scales? Fewer characters? Or are we doing still doing it for the fun and not for money? I mean, did they even care for the entire culture and society they created? Or was it just a little honey that turned into a money-making scheme?


	4. Chapter 4

Now I'm sure you've all seen fan art where cats get pinks and purples and green colors and stars on their forehead or chest or hind legs or...

Hold it. How old are these artists? Now don't get me wrong most of them are great artists and skilled and intelligent, but for some reason put these weird little things in art meant to be taken seriously.

How would the leader go about getting a star tattooed on his or her forehead? Did StarClan do it? Were they born with it? Did they just decide hey imma paint a shape in my head to show I'm the big boss 'round here? How do they even know the common star shape? For all cats know, stars are tiny little balls of light floating high above the trees.

I mean if you want an oddly colored cat find a believable reason. Maybe you're cat is a circus cat or trained to entertain kids and their human dyes their fur, or maybe your cat has iron poisoning, (or is it copper?) that cause light colored cats to develop a green tint, but no, do not write about your character giving birth to a neon pink kitten.

And why in the name of jiggles do they use little star shapes to indicate the number of lives left? Doesn't it seem like that would be a bit of a dumb move?

And why the hearts and squares and human-ish patterns? I mean I get sometimes cats have random heart shaped patches, but then again, they probably don't know that's a common shape for the heart! They've probably seen the heart as they've eaten their prey. I highly doubt a cat is going to be born with stars or diamond shapes on them, either.

And why why why don't people draw the cats flipping whiskers? Whiskers are a very important body part. I mean anime and chibby style cats can be excused because it's be hard to tell, but realistic cats need whiskers. Seriously. Minor complaint but in real life they'd literally get stuck in random things, run into things, loose prey...

Wow.

And on that note, these people who have the anatomy all wrong? More pointed towards visual artists instead of the authors, but it goes both ways. Even the Erin's have some screwed up physiological crap. As in, kittens are born with blue eyes, so if every cat was named after their eye color then every other cat would be Bluekit. And no miss, kittens are not up and walking in three days. Their eyes aren't even opened for the first week and they won't hear for like two! And even then they won't be running until they're like 4 weeks old AND kittens have been known to nurse for 3 or 4 months. They don't stop just because they can chew meat.

And still on this, why don't the cats in the cannon world ever give birth to more than four kittens at a time?

*"The world's largest litter of domestic cats were born on the 7 August 1970 when a Burmese/Siamese cat gave birth to 19 kittens, four of which were stillborn."

And it actually seems fairly uncommon for a single kit to be born in average sized cats. (Correct me if I'm wrong, but of the dozens of strays my family has taken in, fostered and rehomed who had kittens, not a single one had less than four.) As far as we know, a ton of cats were born in single litters, including Graystripe, Snowkit, Sandstorm, Breezepelt, Olivenose and Darkstripe. Now I'm not saying they're an only child, because most of them have siblings from other litters, but not the same litter.

And while we're at it, has anyone else noticed that dew claws have not been mentioned? (Again, correct me if I'm wrong,) but most cats have dew claws on their hind legs to help with jumping and I believe climbing, but it seems the Erin's have ignored them.

Speaking of a specialized skill, Riverclan cats eat a diet of mostly fish, correct? Well, a real cat would not survive this. Why? Well it's listed as one of the top 3 feline allergies, fish does not support vitamin K synthesis which is necessary for proper health, and contains Domoic, a neurotoxin which can cause severe damage to a cats' kidneys and, in a smaller concern, cats usually have a hard time breaking up the bones because their jaws do not move sideways. So how did Crookedstar fair with eating? Was he abnormally skinny from being unable to chew or hold as much food in his mouth? I don't recall many, if any, choking deaths either.

***according to Guiness World Records.**

**** and to Fanfic-to-a-T, yiu don't ever have to defend yourself. If you can't get ahold of a certain book, then big deal. I seriously doubt everyone else has read every single book, manga, and novella that has ever come out. **


	5. Chapter 5

Millie hate warning.

Graystripe is one of my favorite cats in the entire series. Literally. He has been loyal to his clan throughout everything. Even through the tragedies he suffered.

Yes, I'm fully aware he took a mate from a different clan, but so did Bluestar and Leafpool. He was loyal to those he loved, whether it was his mate he risked so much for or the kits he couldn't bear to loose. After he realizes everyone is better off with him in Thunderclan, he goes home to Thunderclan where not only are they not excited to see him, but some of them don't want him back. He has literally become an outcast among at least those two clans.

And then after all this, being the next Thunderclan deputy and gaining back trust of (most of) his clan mates, he gets kit napped by twolegs saving others. He knew he could have gotten trapped but he did it anyways.

And while I do not really like Millie anymore, at the beginning she was amazing. She not only gave Grayatripe hope that he could return home, she saved his life on multiple occasions. She helped him get back to good health after he almost starved (or did he get sick?) she saved him and the barn cats from dogs.

When she came to the clans she became a great warrior instead of immediately moving into the nursery. (Not that I don't like Daisy,)

Now her attitude after Briarlights injury makes me hate her. She pushed her other two kits away and babied Briarlight even though she didn't want to be treated like that. When Blossomfall got hurt in the tunnels, Millie doesn't give a rats rear, and even gets mad that she isn't living the way Briarlight wishes she could. Millie even goes as far to blame Graystripe for bringing her to the clans instead of being someplace her injured 'baby' could be seen by a vet. I think we all know damn well that the vet would have put her down to end her suffering. And that Millie snaps at almost everyone who wants to help is the absolute worst. Even when she yelled at Briarlight when she was dragging herself someplace, I mean, seriously, her other kits need her just as the poor injured baby she thinks Briarlight is but she doesn't even seem to care about them anymore. I think it's fair to say she's to blame for Blossomfall training in the Dark Forest.

And no, I don't like GrayxMillie, and I hope he chooses Silverstream in Starclan.

And also, I hate when people push GrayxSilver down "their from different clans tho!" Kinda hate and then turn around and be all "omg (insert random medicine cat ship here) is the best!" No. It doesn't work that way. You either disagree with all Forbidden Couples or you have a valid reason for disliking the couple. You don't get to pick and choose like that. Or better yet, don't say anything.

And as well, Crowfeather was, in fact, a jerk. First off, he falls in love with a Riverclan cat and then with Leafpool after knowing her for like a few days before convincing her to run away with him, knocking her up and then just after? He goes back home when Leafpool realizes she needs to be with her clan and knocks up Nightcloud. I mean the Theee are 3 years old according to Wikia, and Breezepelt is 2.8 years old which would round out to what? 2 years and 10 months? Forgive my horrid math skills but he didn't even give it much time. He just jumped right in and then practically left them to fend for themselves. Nightcloud would have been better off pretending to be a single mother than letting her mate ignore her kit.

So many people act like they hate her because she's so possesive over her mate and kit, but she's just trying to keep her family together!

If anyone is a victim in this, it's Nightcloud. And Squirellflight and Bramblestar. I mean I love Squirellflight and Brambkestar and Leafpool and I don't think what she and her sister did was inherently wrong. They did what they thought would be best for everyone. Ashfur is the horrible one here, he went off on a practical rampage because he was rejected. Boo fucking hoo.

(And no, I do not believe Feathertail and Crowfeather would have worked out, if only because of what happened to Silverstream and Graystripe.)


End file.
